In many typical communications environments, users interact with communications services through a local network. For example, users within a home, office, enterprise branch location, etc. may interface with outside networks through routers and/or other network access systems. As voice, video, Internet, and other types of communications services converge, and as user network devices become increasingly portable, the network access systems are increasingly becoming hubs for substantially all user communications in proximity to the user's local network.
The increase in convergence and portability has provided many new types of user devices for interacting with communications services through the user's local network. However, there is typically little interactivity between the devices. As such, it may be difficult and/or inconvenient to use the devices in an integrative fashion, for example, to facilitate an integrated family or office environment.
In addition, while the increased functionality of personal communications technology has provided many benefits, many users, and in particular users within a household, have sometimes had difficulty in adapting that technology to household communications patterns. It therefore would be beneficial for modern household communications systems to conform more closely to household users' communication patterns, rather than forcing the household users to conform to usage patterns imposed by the technology.